Newly Found Love (18)
by Kfreak
Summary: Chopper has had a crush on Zoro for a while now. Now that they're lost in the jungle, he feels as if he should confess his feelings for him. WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON AHEAD. ZORO X CHOPPER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T CLICK ON THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE A COUPLE PARTS TO THIS STORY!


The sun's heat reflected off of my fur coat as Zoro and I wandered through a jungle. Of course, we are lost due his bad sense of direction, and we've been separated from the rest of the group for about a good few hours now. We went out into the jungle to gather some food supplies before we headed off to the next island. Even though he got us lost, I'm glad that I got stuck with him. A tiny reindeer as myself would be too scared to go alone, but that's not the only reason why I wanted to be with Zoro.

For a while now, I've had a crush on him. It was all of a sudden for me. First, I only saw Zoro as my nakama. Now, I just want to be more than friends. I want to be his lover. I've kept this a secret because I didn't know how everyone would react if I professed my love to Zoro. Also, I didn't know how he would feel if I told him.

"Chopper, do you smell the others?" the green-haired swordsman asked as he glanced down at me.

"Not yet. The scents of the jungle are blocking out our crew's," I replied as we continued to walk. It was hot outside, which was making me sweat. Adding to the fact that I have a fur coat, my body was burning as if I was stuffed in an oven. "Oi, Zoro. Do you think we can find a place to rest?"

"Sure, but we can't be too long. You know how impatient Luffy can be and how bitchy Nami can be," he replied, looking around his surroundings for a place to rest. "Hey, there's a cave not too far from here. We'll rest there for a few minutes."

"Okay, just don't get us lost again…"

A few minutes has passed before we reached the mouth of the cave. It wasn't too big, only giving us enough room for Zoro and me. It was one of those caves you see under large boulders.

Zoro walked inside of the cave and sat against the wall, placing his katanas down. "Shit, we're not going to get anywhere with the temperatures this high outside," he said as he slid off his white shirt and shoes, placing by him.

I blushed a bit, but my fur hid it. I've seen Zoro naked a few times when we took baths. Talk about some eye candy. I always loved sitting in his lap as he washed me, feeling his member against my rump. I even remember when I held his member between my own hooves. I said that I was looking for soap and 'accidentally' grabbed his dick, but I knew exactly what I was doing.

I walked up to Zoro and sat next to him. "I'm exhausted," I said, laying my head on his stomach. The feeling of his bare abs made me blush harder. "Hey Zoro…"

"Yeah, Chopper?" he replied, looking down at me.

"Can I tell you something that I haven't told anyone else?" I asked. I was nervous, but I couldn't in any longer. I wanted to profess my love to Zoro. I wanted him as my lover, and I wasn't going to get anywhere if I kept it silent.

"Of course. It'll be between you and me," he said with a soft smile, taking my hat off and placed his hand on my bare head, rubbing it softly.

"I… I, uh…" I startled as my blush grew, probably visible by now. That wasn't the only thing growing. I felt my own member bulging. Thankfully, Zoro wasn't able to see it… or was he?

Zoro leaned forward. "Let me guess, you need a little help down there?" he laughed abit.

My blush grew even more as I realized that he saw my bulge. I then felt his hands around me as he sat me in his lap, gently placing a hand on my bulge. "Remember, this is between the two of us," he said as he softly rubbed my bulge. He then slid down my purple shorts, exposing my hard cock. "Not bad," he smirked, placing his hand on my bare cock and continues to stroke it.

I let out a soft moan as he continued to stroke my member. "T-thanks," I replied to his compliment, placing a hoof on his bare chest. I then started to feel a bulge forming under his pants. While he was stroking my cock, I started to slide his pants off, exposing his member. After seeing his member, I slid off of his lap, sitting in front of his erection. Placing a hoof at the base, I gently start to run my tongue along the tip, looking up at him.

"It's all yours," he smirked, a bright blush formed on his cheeks.

"O-okay," I replied, then placed my lips on his tip. Slowly, I started to take in his cock, gently bobbing my head on his warm shaft.

I've been wanting to do this for a while. I'd always get the urge to suck Zoro's cock while we were bathing, but I restrained myself from doing so.

I continued to bob my head as I looked up at him. My tongue swirled around his shaft at each bob. His cock was big, but it was also the best thing besides cotton candy.

"Oh Chopper~," he moaned softly as he placed a hand on my head, gently rubbing it. He was loving the blowjob I was giving him, and I knew for a fact that I was loving every second of it. "Do ya think you can turn into heavy point for me?" he asked.

I nodded and turned into heavy point while continuing to bob my head. I placed a hoof on his sack and started to massage it while I lovingly gave the man of my dreams a blowjob.

"Chopper. I-I'm gonna…" he started to say as he shoots his warm cum inside of my mouth, panting softly.

'I'm glad we got lost,' I thought to myself as I was savouring his warm seed, swallowing it. I looked up at Zoro, who was now leaning against a small boulder. I gently eased my way up to him, softly laying on top of him. "H-how was that, Zoro?" I asked him.

"It was great," he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around my furry, human-like body. "If you want, you can top me."

"B-But what about the others?" I asked. Before I knew it, Zoro placed his lips against mine.

"They can wait."

I smiled, then kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his body. I then started to rub my tip against his entrance, holding our kiss.

Zoro broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connected our lips. "I'm ready," he smirked, then looked into my eyes. "What, are you nervous?"

Indeed I was. I haven't had sex before that point, and I was going to have sex with Zoro. My mind was filled about us possibly being together. "Y-yeah. It's my first time…"

He smiled, then kissed my lips softly. "There's a first time for everything, right?"

I nodded, then pushed my tip into him, blushing deeply. I placed my lips onto Zoro's lips as I started to thrust my big cock into Zoro's tight ass, moaning softly into the kiss. I felt Zoro's hands grip me tightly as I thrusted into him, his cheeks bright red.

Zoro broke the kiss to let out a moan. "D-damn Chopper, you're so big," he said, looking into my eyes. "Don't stop."

I nodded and started to thrust deeper into him, holding him close to me. "Hey Zoro, can I ask you something?"

"Y-yeah," he moaned as my big cock was thrusting into him. His body has tensing up due to the pleasure.

I continued to thrust deeply into him, kissing him softly. "C-can I be your lover?" I said, blushing deeply. I placed a hoof on his member and started to stroke it softly as I continued to thrust.

Zoro moaned, continuing to look me in the eyes, then gave a soft smile. "I don't see why not, as long as I can be your lover~"

I gave a big smile as I started to thrust as deep as I could, leaking pre into him. "R-really?" I asked, which was answered by a soft nod from him. My heart was fluttering after seeing that nod. I then placed my lips onto his, kissing him as passionately as I could. My cock continued to thrust inside of my lover's rump as I felt shivers running down his body. It started to throb as I was nearing my climax. "I-I'm gonna cum~" I said as I shoot my load inside of him.

Zoro blushed deeply as he moaned. "That was great, Chopper~"

I smiled, then slid my cock out of him, then sat on his lap. There was still some cum on my tip.

Zoro leaned down and licked the cum off of my tip, rubbing my cock softly. "Heh, your cum isn't that bad." He said, before kissing me. "I think we should head back to the ship now."

I nodded, then transformed back to my brain form, sliding my shorts on, putting my hat on. I then felt a pair of hands grab my sides softly, picking me up.

Zoro held me close, only putting on his pants and shoes, leaving his shirt over his shoulder. "Let's go," he said as he started to walk off.

"Hehe, just don't get us lost~" I joked around, laughing a bit.

He also laughed, then gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "I've been wanting this for a while now, Chopper."

"R-really?" I asked, smiling. "I wanted this for a while now too!"

Zoro smiled, then kissed me on the lips. "I love you, Chopper."

"I love you too, Zoro~"


End file.
